underworld_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Beginner Guide (WIP)
This Beginner Guide is my experience from LVL1 - LVL 200 REPUTATIONS When you first start the app you have a choice of 4 Reputations and with that you have to choose 1 to be your first Lt to start the game with. * The MAFIA - Colt * The CARTEL - Mia * SYNDICATE - Lotus * STREET - Hammer START STATS When you first start the game these are the stats you start with. 15 Energy 10 Stamina 1 Attack 1 Defence 100 Health LVL 200 STATS The way the game is going I suggest going all ENERGY though you can place your SP in whatever category you please. These are the Stats if you do just that. 1907 Energy 10 Stamina 1 Attack 1 Defence 100 Health LEVEL CONTENT Content opens up as you level up your character STAT POINTS When you first level up you get 3 stat points automatically put into energy and another 3 you can set yourself LVL 1-7 At LVL 8-9 you get 3 stats auto to energy and 2 you set yourself LVL 10 you get 5 stats you can place yourself HUNTING GROUNDS Hunting Grounds open at LVL 1. BOSS FIGHT Boss fight opens LVL 4. * Skull Soldier * Ghost Killer * Bone Breaker * The Uncorrupted * Alpha EMPIRE OPTIONS Welcome everyone to join an empire it will be your source of CC to upgrade your class skills and later can purchase in CC SHOP At LVL 7 puts you through a walkthrough of how empire wars are fought. Reward for completing is a RARE Lt FOX and $1,000,000 Can Click Banner again and try other classes but no extra rewards and disappears around LVL 105 CLASS POWER Class Power opens LVL 15 and with it you receive 500 CC Free. ENERGY/STAMINA REFILLS You receive free refills to help with leveling LVL 1 - 30 PLAYER INFO At LVL 20 hope your enjoying the game by now or wanting to learn more as its where you put your player info to make your account secure FUSE LTS At LVL 30 your given a introduction to FUSING LTS. You receive 8 Fusion Recombinators 2 Epic, 2 Rare, 2 Uncommon, 2 Common ROOKY BONUS A timed Energy/Stamina refill 30 min recharge Max of 3 drinks starts at LVL 31 - 32 LVL 2 Rooky Bonus Max 2 drinks 35 min recharge on next drink LVL 60 LVL 3 Rooky Bonus Max 2 drinks 60 min recharge on next drink LVL 65 LVL 3 Rooky Bonus Max 1 drink 2hr recharge LVL 127 LVL 4 Rooky Bonus Max 1 drink 2:30hr recharge LVL 5 Rooky Bonus Max 1 drink 3hr recharge Rooky Bonus disappears at LVL 201 EMPIRE LEVEL PROMOTION A level up is promoted in the Empire if you joined one by now LTS SEATS Open up CAPTAIN seat by doing 'Calling the captain' job In downtown at LVL 100 unlock ASSASSIN seat BLACK MARKET LTS EPIC LT FP SALE Be careful here if you want these Lts you have to get them on the LVL they appear otherwise they disappear and you have to get them from crates or events if they offer as a reward which can get very expensive fast. LVL 100 BARON sale 255FP LVL 200 DUKE sale 255FP CRATES RAZOR crate you must be LVL 50 LTS FOR PURCHACE opens up depending on Job completion Must have 1 copy of these LTS to do jobs therefore cannot be fused away WORK IN PROGRESS